Don't Save It All For Christmas Day
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Sequel to 'Funhouse'. Jeff and Evan are getting revenge on Matt and Jake after their Halloween Fright only this time it's during the ever 'giving' holiday.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

This is the sequel to 'Funhouse'. I thought it would be pretty fun to write Jeff and Evan getting back at Matt and Jake and that's only because of everyone that said they would like to see it! Enjoy!

_**

* * *

Don't Save It All For Christmas Day**_

Evan smiled as him and Jeff walked down the isle of Wal-Mart in search of cute stocking stuffers. "Are you sure that it's ok that we stay with you guys for Christmas? I mean, not that I don't want to but wouldn't your dad want just you guys?" he asked, holding onto the side of the cart like a little kid while Jeff pushed it. He looked back at the older male and frowned. "Jeff? Earth to Jeff."

Jeff shook his head a bit and looked at Evan. "Sorry, I was just thinking," he said, smiling and stopping to look at some Santa candy. "I'm sure it's ok, Dad's not staying in North Carolina anyway, he's going out to see my uncle and his kids, said he needed a get away and he was sure that Matt and I wanted to spend Christmas alone since, well, you know."

Evan nodded, turning so Jeff didn't see his minuet blush.

"I'm sorry though," Jeff added after they started walking again. He waited for Evan to look back at him for at least a moment.

"About what?" Evan asked, stopping to look at the candy canes a little farther down the isle.

"Matt."

Evan smiled softly, his heart thumping harder in his chest. "Look, that was a long time ago Jeff. I'm really happy for you and Matt, I really am. And I'm happy that I'm with Jake. Don't worry so much," he explained gently. "But you know, I have been thinking about Halloween."

Jeff shivered. He was never going to be able to get over that or go in a fun house ever again. "W-what about it?" he queried. He definitely could have gone the rest of his life not being reminded of it.

"I was thinking that maybe we should get them back after all this time. Jake just finally started sleeping deep again, why not play a dirty trick on them like they did to us," he whispered, getting close enough so only Jeff could hear them. "After all Christmas is only a few days away."

Jeff smiled wickedly, liking the idea of revenge. "And this is why I love you, even if you did sleep with Matt," Jeff laughed, earning a quick shove into the cart.

"It's not fair to tease me like that." Evan pouted, remembering how gentle and wonderful sex was with Matt. He smiled, thinking of his own lover. Jake was his own kind of lover. He wasn't rough but he wasn't as gentle as Matt had been.

Jeff smiled. "That's it!" he announced, grabbing Evan by his shoulders. "Let's go!"

Evan sighed, allowing Jeff to shake him uncontrollably before yanking him around the rest of the store. "Damn my mouth…" he whimpered.

Jake was handing Matt different colored lights for the other man to string up along the banister of his and Jeff's house. He sighed as he watched Matt hum Christmas melodies. "You sure that you want us here man?" he asked finally.

Matt groaned, looking down at Jake from his few step height difference. "I've told you it's fine," he said, going right back to working on the task at hand. "Besides, Jeff wanted you guys to come up here. Said that it was too cold back in St. Louis."

"But I still live in Oklahoma," Jake replied, a little confused. "We were going to actually going to spend it at my house."

Matt shrugged. "I just go with what Jeff tells me. It's easier that way," he admitted, turning and sitting on the steps.

"How are you and him doing?"

"We're great. It took a little time to get used to being together. Our father almost had a heart attack when we told him, then again that was probably because we were sitting down to dinner Thanksgiving and he was in the middle of eating." He chuckled slightly. "He took it good though."

Jake nodded. He gave a small smile. "That's good," he answered, leaning back on the wall and thinking to himself.

"You must be thinking hard," Matt teased, getting up and going back to his job at hand. "You think it would be too much mistletoe if I put it up in the doorways?"

Jake just shook his head, handing more lights to Matt. "Sometimes I wonder about you. I really do," he said softly, his mind setting on wondering if his gift to Evan was going to be ok. It was their first Christmas together.

The front door swung open and a gust of cold wind entered making the two on the stair case shiver. A pair of giggles could be heard from downstairs before the gust was gone and warmth settled back in, the echo of happy laughter and holiday spirit wafting up to the two working.

"Hey! Mistletoe!" Jeff exclaimed, smiling before looking at Evan. "You know what that mean right?"

Evan shrugged, looking up at the little bit of green before looking around for the two they were trying to attract.

"You gotta kiss me!"

Jake and Matt snuck down the stairs, watching the two under the archway to the kitchen stand there before giving each other a peck on the lips. They looked at each other before looking back at the empty doorway. Were Evan and Jeff hiding something from them?

Jeff whistled lightly as he and Evan worked around the kitchen. "Wanna hand me some of the rum in the cupboard?" he asked, mixing up his cookie dough. "It makes them taste even better, unless you're Matt and try and put the whole thing in it."

Evan smiled slightly, walking over and getting the rum before bringing it back. "So, how much should you put in?" he asked, watching as Jeff pulled out a tablespoon and eyed it and the rum.

"Well I don't measure that much. I just throw it together and it tastes pretty damn good," he said, throwing a look over his shoulder at the two walking in and sitting on the other side of the island chatting lightly to one another. "Just a little." He set the bowl down and reached over, brushing his fingers against Evan's as he took the bottle. He opened it up and took a swig, before looking down at Evan. "It brings out the sweetness of the chocolate."

Evan closed his eyes, his lips being taken in by the other man softly. He had to say that it was a nice tang to the sweet taste of Jeff. "I see," he whispered a bit breathlessly as he pulled away. He made an approving noise, looking down at the batter with flush cheeks.

Jake looked over at Matt, his eyes ablaze. He wasn't going to lose his lover to the other Hardy. "Evan!" he snapped, waving the other man over to him.

Evan walked over to Jake and was pulled out of the room and into the hallway. "What's wrong Jake?" he asked, innocently looking up into the dark blue eyes.

Jake sighed, hugging Evan to him. "Are you happy with me?" he asked softly, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer or not.

Evan giggled. "Of course I am baby. Jeff is a flirt, you know that," he chuckled, pulling away just enough to kiss Jake hard. "I'll prove it to you later tonight."

Jake nodded, his mind suddenly and completely blown away with Evan's kiss. "Okay," he whispered, allowing Evan to pull him back into the kitchen. He sat next to the eldest Hardy and watched the two go back to baking their Christmas cookies.

After a delicious dinner, prepared by Evan and Jeff, and a few hours spent just talking and playing video games, the two couples decided it was time for them to head to bed.

Evan pecked Jake on the lips, smiling as he herded his lover into the bedroom. He looked back at Jeff with a smirk. Payback was going to be a bitch.

Jake sighed, closing his eyes and laying back on the double bed only to feel a piece of cloth covering his eyes. "Ev baby?" he questioned reaching out for his lover. "I thought you were sleepy."

Evan hushed him softly before tying the cloth behind his head and then cuffing his hands above him to the headboard. He smirked, leaning in and kissing Jake hard. His hands moved all over the bare chest, tweaking his nipples before his lips moved lower to Jake's neck.

Jake groaned, that little tongue undoing him and making him hard in just seconds. "Evan," he whimpered, thrusting his hips up into the ones above him. "Don't tease me so much love."

Lips moved down Jake's chest to his pajama pants which where ripped away along with his underwear.

Jake groaned out loud, those warm lips moving around his cock. "Damn baby," he gasped, the little tongue attacking him better than usual. "Evan…" He bit his lower lip to the point of bleeding when a sudden tight heat was surrounding him. "Evan!"

Hips slapped together roughly as two sets of groans filled the air.

Jake tried to yank his hands away from the bed as the warm hands trailed over his chest and lips were pressed to his. He growled. "Please, take the cuffs off," he whimpered, only earning a kiss as the handcuffs were taken off. He reached out and held his lover to him, taking him in his hand and pumping him in time to their thrusts. He felt Evan finish in his hand just before he came, filling his little lover up. "Did you enjoy?"

Soft lips caressed Jake's ear. "Did you?"

Matt sighed, breathing in the deep citrus scent of Jeff's shampoo in their pillows. He definitely was tired and after everything that was going on between Evan and Jeff it was making him question his relationship with his brother. "Maybe it was a mistake," he whispered, tears in his eyes.

The lights flipped off and footsteps padded over the carpet floor to the bed. The bed sunk with the additional weight and gentle hands moved over the exposed tan skin of Matt's back.

Matt groaned, his face sinking into the pillows and relishing in the soothing movements and pleasant pressure over his tight muscles. "Feels good," he murmured, groaning at the light kisses that were being placed over the back of his neck, his dark hair moved away. "Feels really good." He chuckled, turning over and kissing his lover gently.

Hands moved up to wrap around Matt's neck, their lips and tongues moving against each other in a different kind of tango. His hands moved through the loose silky strands.

Matt moaned, kissing down the strong neck to suckle on the bare collarbones. He was flipped over, his lover on top of him. "It's my turn to be on top," he whispered, pulling Jeff closer to him. His hands moved through the short hair and sighed. "Wish you hadn't cut it."

A groan filled the room as a sneaky finger wormed it's way into the tight orifice of the bottom man.

Matt gently stretched his lover, kissing him gently. He held Jeff close to him, easing his way into the tightness he loved so much. "So tight," he whimpered, slowly thrusting in and out of the smaller man. He eased a hand between him and Jeff, taking the neglected erection between them and started to stroke.

The smaller man groaned, gasping out when he came after only a few more thrusts and easy strokes. He wrapped his legs around Matt and pulled him in until he felt the unforgettable warmth inside.

Matt groaned, kissing Jeff lightly and pulling out. "He haven't been that gentle in a while," he whispered, holding Jeff close to him. "I have to ask though. Is something going on with you and Evan?"

For the first time during their meeting the smaller man spoke. "I don't think so," he whispered back, chuckling.

Matt jumped back, hearing the loud yell from down the hall. "Evan?" he questioned, falling out of the bed. He jumped up and ran to the door. He opened it and saw a very naked Jake in his hallway, back against the wall. "Jake?"

Evan got up from Matt's bed and grabbed his discarded pants from beside the bed. "Merry Christmas," he whispered, passing Matt and meeting an equally naked Jeff in between the two very confused and upset boyfriends. He hugged his best friend to him, both laughing.

"What the hell is going on?" Jake demanded, covering himself. "What they fuck was Jeff in my bed?"

"Wasn't I good enough for you?" Jeff asked, thrusting a hip out.

"You slept with Jake?" Matt questioned, looking at his brother then at his best friend.

"Yeah. And you slept with Evan… again," Jeff retorted, kissing Evan's forehead.

"I slept… but baby…" Matt was dumb founded. He looked from Jeff to Evan then back at his feet. It was bad enough that he'd slept with his former lover but what really hurt was that Jeff acted like he didn't care. The fact that Jeff had slept with Jake hadn't really clicked completely.

"We just talked about this Evan!" Jake growled, pulling his lover free from Jeff. "You said you were happy with me. Were you lying then too?" He didn't bother looking up at the other couple while he was talking to Evan. "Well?"

Evan smiled, reaching up and kissing Jake softly. "I am happy with you. This is just pay back for being such an asshole on Halloween," he explained, pulling away from Jake. "It doesn't feel that great to be tricked does it?"

"That's all this is?" Matt asked, his voice rising. "All over Halloween? It was a harmless joke!"

"Harmless?" Jeff snapped, turning to Matt. "We were scared out of our minds! Besides thinking we were gonna get raped from the beginning it was cruel. Just like this. Get over it. Besides, it's not like you didn't enjoy having Evan one last time." Jeff smirked in triumph when Matt looked down at his feet speechless.

"But on Christmas?" Jake asked, sighing. He knew that they had gotten him and Matt and even though he wouldn't admit it, he had wanted to know what Jeff would be like in bed.

"It's not Christmas for about another five minutes," Jeff answered, looking up at the clock on the wall.

"Who would save something this big for Christmas day?" Evan commented, kissing Jake full on the lips. "I love you baby."

Jake sighed, holding Evan close to him. "I love you too. Make me a promise?"

"What's that?"

"Call it even?" Jake and Matt asked at the same time, looking at each other before their lovers.

Evan and Jeff nodded, smirking. Of course that would only be a good truce until April but that was four months away and they had enough time to come up with another good joke. "Course," they answered, sending each other an all-knowing glance of mischief.

* * *

(A/N): Well after a little thinking, I figured that I would do a sequel to Funhouse where Jeff and Evan get back at Matt and Jake for their mean trick on them. It is a bit rushed at the end because it is now 1 in the morning on Christmas Eve and I have a few more fics that I need to get finished before Christmas. Well I hope it's good. Happy Holidays to everyone! Title is Don't Save It All For Christmas Day by Celine Dion.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
